


[F4M] The shipping forecast

by NyandalfTheGray



Category: BBC Radio 4 RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyandalfTheGray/pseuds/NyandalfTheGray
Summary: The [Unintentional] [Asmr] of this evenings shipping forecast (weather) transforms into [Erotic Hypnosis] by the hand of your perfect [Goddess]. Will you be a [Good boy] and do everything she likes to make her happy?[full body relaxation] [blow job][sensual][slow burn][riding][cream pie]





	[F4M] The shipping forecast

(Sfx to be used as you see fit:

https://www.zapsplat.com/music/tranquil-calm-drone-texture-mid-to-high-frequency-chords/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/drone-low-frequency-bass-soft-muddy-warm-synth-modulation-in-c/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/tags/heaven/page/4/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/musical-heavenly-euphoric-happy-and-dreamy-swell-version-2/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/soundscape-heavenly-bright-glistening-drone-with-a-warm-euphoric-feel/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/tranquil-calm-and-dreamy-soundscape-very-slight-edge-of-suspense/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/electromagnetic-movement-whoosh-electric-kitchen-grill-from-slow-to-fast-moves/)

All times are to be read as individual digits. Example: 18:00: one, eight, double O  
Tree digit numbers are to be read as individual numbers, while four-digit numbers as a single number. Example 997 = nine nine seven, while 1011 = one thousand and eleven

I for once request that you do not improvise and stick to the script as close as possible.

(sounds of interaction with radio)

(switch on)  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/radio-switch-on-static-noise-then-switch-off-version-1/

(tuning)  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/radio-alarm-clock-fm-tuning/

(music plays, end of other radio program) (optional: with radio static)  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/radio-static-crackle-and-pops/  
https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/download-link.php?src=i&id=1105

(After the music ends speech is interlaced with static sounds)

And you have been listening to “follow me trust me and relax.”  
By Michael Douglas, narrated by Lydia Wyman the producer was Liam Sing

(pause)...(play radio pipps)  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dxhtkGa3WV5Y1lGG6rXOCnsHpXbn-eZL/view?usp=sharing

You’re listening to radio 4. Thank you for joining me this evening.  
It is now time for the shipping forecast.  
I know many of you will want to get your selves comfortable for that  
Well then, let us sail off.

(Play shipping forecast music)  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TRJP1fk1MJ7F8EvbULLv26ii7dYi-fgC/view?usp=sharing

Actual forecast as reference {3:11:30} https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxHa5KaMBcM&t=5982s

Now, the shipping forecast issued by the Met Office, on behalf of the Maritime and Coastguard Agency at 00:15, on [add day] the [add Number] of December.

There is a warning of gales in Trafalgar.

The general synopsis at 18:00

High FitzRoy 1026 expected Biscay 1025 by 18:00 Sunday

Low North Viking 997 slow moving losing its identity.

The area forecast for the next 24 hours

Viking, North-Utsire, South-Utsire, cyclonic becoming northwesterly 5 - 7 decreesing 4 at times, thundery showers, good occasionally poor at first.

Forties, Cromarty, Forth, Tyne, Dogger, westerly or northwesterly 5 to 7 becoming variable 3 or 4 except in east Fortys or east Dogger, showers good.

Fisher, Germanbight, west 5 to 7, showers thundery at first, good occasionally poor.

Humber, Thames, Dover, Wight, west or south-west 5 or 6 becoming variable 3 or 4, showers mainly good.

Portland, Plymouth, west backing south or south-west 4 or 5 increasing 6 at times, fair then rain, fog-patches later, good becoming moderate to very poor later.

Biscay, variable 3 or 4 becoming easterly 5 or 6 in south-west and southwesterly 5 for a time in north-west, mainly fair good.

Trafalgar, easterly 6 to gale 8 in far south-east otherwise northerly 4 or 5 occasionally 6 at first, fog-patches moderate or good occasionally very poor.

South Fitzroy, northeasterly 5 or 6 occasionally 7 in east but variable 4 in northwest fair, good.

North-Fitzroy, Sole, Lundy, Fastnet, westerly or south-westerly backing southerly for a time 4 or 5 occasionally 6 except in north-FitzRoy, rain or diesel at times, fog-patches moderate or good occasionally poor.

Irish Sea, westerly 4 or 5 occasionally 6 at first in north becoming variable 3 then easterly 4 later in south, rain later good occasionally poor later in south.

Shannon, South-Rockall, south-easterly veering southerly or south-westerly 4 or 5 increasing 6 at times, rain or diesel fog-patches moderate or good.

North-Rockall, variable 4 becoming south-easterly 5 or 6 later, rain later good occasionally moderate later.

Malin, Hebrides, Bailey, north-west 5 at first in Malin and Hebrides otherwise variable 3 or 4, becoming east or south-east 4 or 5 later, showers good

Fair Isle, Faroese, north-west 5 or 6 decreasing 3 or 4 showers good occasionally moderate at first becoming good.

South-east-Iceland, North-westerly 5 or 6 at first in east otherwise variable 3 or 4, showers then fair good.

[introduce a low hum]  
Now the weather reports from costal-stations for 23:00

Tyre automatic, west, north-west 3 eleven miles 1015 breathing in slowly

Thonway, north-west by west 4 recent rain 8 miles 1013 breathing out slowly

Lerwick, north-west 3, 11 miles 1004 breathing in slowly

Wick-automatic, west, north-west 4, 12 miles 1009 breathing out

Aberdeen, west by north 3, recent rain, 1014 breathing in slowly

Lucas, west by north 4, 27 miles, 1012 breathing out slowly

Boomer, west, south-west 4, 24 miles 1013 breathing in slowly

Briddington, west by south 4, 1014 breathing out more slowly

Chlendety light vessel automatic, west by south 6, slight showers, 11 miles 1020 breathing in more slowly

Greenwich light vessel automatic, west, north-west 5, 11 miles, 1022 breathing out slowly

St. Katharine’s point automatic, west by north 5, 1028 breathing in slowly

Jersey, west by north 4, 16 miles, 1025 breathing out slowly

Tunnel light vessel automatic, west 4, 11 miles, 1024 breathing in slowly

Silly automatic west by south 3, 24 miles, 1024 breathing out slowly

Milford haven, west by north 3, 14 miles, 1022 breathing in slowly

Aberporth, west southwest 4, 11 miles, 1021 breathing out slowly

Fally , west 4, 16 miles, slight rain, 1019 breathing in slowly

Liverpool-crosby, west northwest 5, haze 4 miles, 1018 breathing out slowly

Valentia, soth-east 2 slight rain, 15 miles, 1020 breathing in slowly

Rodsway, west north-west 4, 22 miles, 1018 breathing out slowly

Malinhead, west by north 4, 15 miles, 1018 breathing in slowly

Mackrohanish automatic, west by north 5, 9 miles, 1016 breathing out slowly

And here’s the weather forecast for the in shore waters of Great Britain and northern-Ireland valid for the following 24 hours, issued by the Met-office at 23:00,  
on [day] the [number] of [month].

The general situation:

There is an area of low pressure and calm currently centred between Shetland and Norway which will gradually spread across all other regions. Meanwhile, a heavy sensation will begin to edge north across your body starting at your lower limbs during this broadcast, this will be followed by a warm front spreading calm across your mind until you are fully at rest, this will last the entire night until tomorrow.

[introduce a different hum and music at some point. Progressively start fading out the actual weather report into the background until it is only faintly audible, can be used as binaural beats]

Cape Wrath to Rattray-head including Orkney, west or north-west 5 or 6 bearing north or northwest 3 or 4, squally showers becoming fair later good.

Right tows to right ankle, becoming heavy 5 or 6 occasionally 7 at first becoming immobile 2 or 3 later, breathing calm, relaxation becoming fair, good

Rattray-head to Berrick upon Tweed, west 4 or 5 occasionally 6 at first becoming variable 3 or 4 later, showers becoming fair later, good

Right ankle to left tows, becoming heavy 5 or 6, tranquil, sinking 2 or less later, relaxation becoming serene, good

Berrick upon Tweed to Whitby, west 4 or 5 occasionally 6 at first becoming variable 3 or less later showers then rain, good

Left tows to left ankle becoming heavy 4 or 5, tranquil 6 at first, sinking deeper 1 2 , becoming serene, good

Whitby to Gibraltar point, west 4 or 5 occasionally 6 at first, becoming variable 3 or less later, fair good

Left ankle to left calve, becoming heavy 3 or 4, tranquil 6 at first, sinking deeper 5 6 , becoming serene, discordant boy becoming good.

Gibraltar Point to North Foreland,  
Southerly 6 to gale 8, backing south-westerly 5 to 7. Moderate, occasionally slight later. Showers. Good.

Left calve to right calf, becoming heavy 1 2, sinking deeper 3 4 becoming serene, trust rising slowly, no think 4 5, boy becoming good 

North Foreland to Selsey Bill,  
Southerly or south-westerly 5 to 7, increasing gale 8 at times. Moderate, occasionally rough. Squally showers. Moderate or good.

Right calf to right thigh, becoming heavy 5 6, sinking deeper 7 8 becoming sedate, trust rising slowly, following fair, boy becoming good

(#it makes more sense to record these separately, as I want to move the actual weather forecast into the background#)  
[Selsey Bill to Lyme Regis,  
Southwest 5 to 7, increasing gale 8 at times. Moderate or rough. Squally showers. Moderate or good.]

[Lyme Regis to Lands End including the Isles of Scilly,  
Southwest 6 to gale 8, decreasing 4 or 5 at times in Lyme Bay. Rough, occasionally very rough in west and high at first near Isles of Scilly, moderate in Lyme Bay. Thundery showers. Moderate or good.]

[Lands End to St Davids Head including the Bristol Channel,  
Cyclonic becoming southeast, 3 to 5, occasionally 6 near St Davids Head. Slight in inner Bristol Channel, otherwise moderate. Occasional rain or drizzle. Moderate or good]

[St Davids Head to Great Orme Head, including St Georges Channel,  
Southwest 6 to gale 8, occasionally 5 later. Moderate or rough, occasionally very rough in south. Thundery showers. Moderate or good, occasionally poor.]

[Great Orme Head to the Mull of Galloway,  
Variable 3 or 4, becoming northeast 4 to 6, occasionally 7 later near Great Orme Head. Smooth or slight, becoming moderate later in south. Fair then occasional rain. Good]

[Isle of Man,  
South or southwest 6 or 7, decreasing 5 or 6 later. Moderate or rough. Showers. Good, occasionally moderate.]

[Lough Foyle to Carlingford Lough,  
South or southwest later, 5 to 7, occasionally gale 8 until later. Moderate, occasionally rough at first, becoming slight in east. Squally showers. Good, occasionally moderate.]

[Mull of Galloway to Mull of Kintyre including the Firth of Clyde and North Channel,  
North becoming variable 3 or 4, then northeast 4 to 6 later. Mainly moderate west of Rathlin Island, otherwise smooth or slight. Showers. Good..]

[Mull of Kintyre to Ardnamurchan Point,  
West 3 to 5, becoming variable 3 or 4, then northeast 4 to 6 later. Moderate, occasionally slight in shelter. Showers. Good.]

[The Minch,  
Northwest 3 to 5, becoming variable 3 or 4, then north 4 to 6 later. Slight or moderate. Showers. Good.]

[Ardnamurchan Point to Cape Wrath,  
Northwest 3 to 5, becoming variable 3 or 4, then north 4 to 6 later. Moderate or rough. Showers. Good.]

(recorded separately)  
Right thigh to left thigh, becoming heavy 1 2, sinking in 3 4, becoming relaxed, breathing relaxed or calm, trust rising slowly, boy becoming good

Left thigh to hips, becoming very heavy 9 10, sinking down 1 2, becoming very relaxed, sensation rising, warmth rising quickly, boy becoming very good

Hips to stomach, becoming heavy 3 4, not moving 5 6, becoming satisfied 7 later, sensation rising, warmth rising, boy becoming good

Stomach to chest, becoming heavy 8 9, sinking down 2 3, breathing calm, deeper 4 5, warmth rising slowly, boy becoming very good

Chest to right arm, becoming heavy 5 6, sinking down 7 8, breathing calm, deeper 9 10, safety rising slowly, resistance fading slowly, boy becoming very good

Right arm to right hand, becoming heavy 1 2, sinking down 3 4, breathing calm in to out, safety rising slowly, resistance becoming slight, boy becoming good

Right hand to left hand, becoming heavy 5 6, sinking down 7 8 becoming sedate later, breathing regular or calm, sensation rising slowly, resistance becoming slight, boy becoming good.

Left hand to left arm, becoming heavy 9 10, sinking in slowly 1 2 becoming sedate later 3 or 4, breathing calm, sensation rising slowly, resistance becoming slight, boy becoming very good.

Left arm to shoulders, becoming heavy 5 6 , sinking in slowly 7 8 becoming sedate 9, breathing calm, sensation rising slowly, resistance becoming slight, trust rising, boy becoming very good.

Shoulders to Neck, becoming heavy 5 6, sinking in slowly 7 8 becoming sedate 9, breathing calm, sensation rising slowly, resistance becoming slight, trust rising, boy becoming very good.

Neck to Head including the eyes and eyelids, becoming heavy 1 2, sinking down slowly 3 4, becoming serene, breathing calm, resistance imperceptible, trust entire, boy is being very good

And that’s the end of the shipping forecast,

(breath in and out)

(sound of switch off) (end static sounds)

Hm... Wasn’t that nice my good boy ?

Did you enjoy listening to me reading the shipping forecast for you again?

I know how much you like listening at bedtime.  
You have sunk so very deep for me.  
You are so still...You feel soo heavy...  
You have become such a very good boy.

Concentrate on that for me, notice how heavy you feel... You feel no need to move… You feel no need to think

There is no need to…. You just need to listen… You want to listen to me … for me to tell you how to feel… for me to tell you how much of a good boy you are… You like that.

You’re being a very good boy.

You know you will be at peace if you do as I say…  
You like doing as I say  
You know, whatever I tell you, whatever I place in to your mind will become real…  
You know you can not think.  
You know you are just warm  
You know you are just small  
You know you are just safe  
You know you are my good boy and all you need to do, is listen.

Listen my good boy.  
You feel no tension…You feel no stress… All you feel is deep space ready to be filled, and an aching lust between your legs...One that only I can make go away  
You will feel everything I want you to… You will feel me there with you  
You know everything I do is good for you  
You know you will just feel better and better… Warmer and warmer with every thing you do for me.

Because I just want to make you happy… I just want to make you feel good.  
You are my good boy  
When you feel good, you make me happy.

You will be my little puddle.

Between your legs… You sense your cock is hard… My good boys cock is hard for me… It is ready for me... It’s telling me you want to feel good…  
It’s waiting, pulsing… It needs me to take care of it…  
Needs me to wrap my beautiful hand around it….  
Needs me to put my soft lips around it… It needs me. Your perfect girl  
You are acing for me

Does that sound good baby?...

Good boy,...You’re doing so well.

Does my good boy want me to join him in his bed?

Ok, let come lay down at your side, I’m going to get close to you.  
Picture me baby… Your perfect girl is coming to you.  
With your eyes closed turn your head towards me.  
I’m already here… standing next to you…  
I’m naked. You can see every bit of me…  
And you really like what you see  
It makes you soo hard, so eager to enjoy yourself with me…

The first thing you see are my thighs…  
These beautiful soft and fleshy thighs, perfect just for you.  
The next thing you see is my pussy..  
Hmm... Yes baby I am wet for you.  
You can see the glistening pearls running down from my perfect pussy.  
You almost can't make your self look away... but then…  
You notice my stomach and my breasts above you.  
You look up to see the most beautiful upper body you have ever seen  
It’s perfect, just what you need to relive your aching lust, you think.  
But then you glance upon my face.  
And you see me as the full person I am.  
You are struck by how ethereally beautiful I am.  
How am I so beautiful ? So perfect? Made just to please you.  
But I am here baby.  
I am my good boys perfect girl.  
I am hear to help my good boy with his cock, that’s crying out for me. That needs me so bad.  
I am not in your dreams my good boy, I am here, with you.

And I want nothing more than to lay next to my good boy while he is so still.

That’s what I’m going to do, I have my blanket right here.  
Let me cuddle up to you...

(laying down sounds / blanket sounds)

(closer to the mic or whispering)

Hmm, Hi…(kiss)

This feels so nice. Mmmm… So cozy. So safe.

This is a very safe place for us baby.

Mmm… Can you feel my soft skin pressing up against you?  
Notice how the area where I am pushing my perfect body against yours is getting warm.

I love feeling my good boy while he is so perfectly still

You can feel my warm breath on your cheek

And I can sense your nice even breaths

(breath in and out)

Very good. Just like that

Focus on that for me.  
I feel so nice and warm... so soft so comforting.  
And with my breasts and my pussypressed up against you I can sense your cock crying out for me even more baby.

My good boy likes that…(kiss)  
Your perfect girl just turns you on so much...You can't help it…(kiss)  
Knowing I’m going to make you feel so good very soon feels so good…(kiss)

It’s almost time...I want you...feel me rubbing against you.

(excited breathe in and out)

Hearing me breathe makes you sink in even more,

(excited breathe in and out)

And the excitement I have for you makes your cock even harder

(light moan, excited breathe in and out)

While your body remains a good little puddle for me.

(light moan, excited breathe in and out)

You’re my good little puddle that gets so turned on every time I touch you.

Every time I kiss you baby…(kiss)  
You like that.  
You can’t get enough of my kisses…(kiss)

(introduce echoey kisses and moans in the background)

These soft lips…(kiss)  
My perfect lips on you.  
Just for you, my good boy  
You feel every fold, every touch of wetness on your skin…(kiss)

They make you feel so warm baby.  
Make you feel so safe...Mmmm…(kiss)  
So safe and loved…(kiss)  
You can feel the care I have for you my good boy in each one.  
Each one is making your cock cry out with pleasure.  
It is crying for your beautiful perfect girl that loves you so much…(kiss)

Yes, I love you baby…(kiss)  
Let each kiss bring us closer and closer together

With every kiss you are going to relax and sink in more and more, becoming mine more and more.

You’re going to feel me more intense, exactly where I tell you.  
You're going to feel soo good.

On your lips and mouth…(Deep kissing / tongue kissing)

On Your cheek…(kiss)

Your other cheek…(kiss)

Good boy...

Back to your mouth again … (Deep kissing / tongue kissing)

On your neck..(kiss)

On your chest…(kiss)

Good boy, stay perfectly still

Your stomach…(kiss)

Your abdomen…(kiss)

(breath in and out)

Good boy look where I am now…

I’m right next to your cock

The long hard pulsing cock of my good boy.  
It want’s to be kissed as well.  
It want’s to be relived.  
It want’s to have the perfect mouth of it’s perfect girl around it.  
Sucking it, licking it, holding it so safe, keeping it so warm.  
It’s the only place left with any tension.  
I’m going to take all that away.

And I’m going to use you to help me.

(apply echo effect)  
Feel me slip into your mind again sweetheart…

I am inside your head again.  
I am now going to move down from your head across your shoulder, feel me move.  
Going down, passing over, then across your arm right into your hand.  
Feel me there baby, feel me inside your hand.  
I’m allowing the strength to come back there.  
I will now move it for you.

It’s like it’s moving all by its self over on to your aching cock.  
My hand is gripping your cock tight.  
My good boys cock is so safe in my hand.

I’m going to relive you darling.  
I’m going to kiss you there and use your hand at the same time.  
I’m going to take you in my mouth finally  
It’s going to feel so good.  
It will be such a relife for you  
You’re going to cum so hard when I want you too.

I want my good boy to have the best orgasm he’s ever had  
And I’m going to start right now….

(Blowjob noises starting soft, getting more intense)

(After a while)

(lusty) Ah, Oh baby… I won't stop moving my hand…  
Your cock tastes so good.  
Your such a good boy  
Such a tasty boy

(sucking)

You're so eager so hot, so beautiful…

(moan)

You’re gazing at the beautiful face that is licking your cock.  
It feels so wrong… No woman this beautiful could be doing this to you.  
But of course I’m doing this to you baby. You're my good boy

(sucking)

All you can think about is cumming for me…  
And all you can do is not cum because you want to make me happy by not cumming.  
It’s so hard baby but it’s making you feel so good.

You have to do it baby, you have to be a good boy and cum when I tell you. That is what will make me happy.

(suking and liking noises again for a while)

(after a while)

That’s it baby that’s it… so good

You’re being such a good boy  
You deserve more baby  
You deserve to be inside of me.

My good boy deserves to have his perfect girls tight, hot, fertile, warm and wet little pussy around his cock. 

(echo some words //sugestions: good boy, you deserve this, I love you etc..//

Going up and down, making you feel so good.  
You're my good boy.  
You deserve it baby.  
You deserve to feel all of me.  
You deserve to cum in my pussy when I tell you  
You have to feel the highest pleasure before you cum.

I want you inside of me

You will have me now.

Watch me straddle you now baby.  
See the heavenly vision on top of you.  
This god like pussy ready for your cock.  
This heavenly body is all for my good boy

You’re going to feel every sensation of my warm and wet pussy going on your cock.  
Gently forcing it open, pushing inside.  
The walls tightening around you.  
The texture of it against the head.  
The feel and grip on your shaft.  
All of this has never felt so good before 

Here I go baby…

(moan at insertion) (start adding echoy moans and kisses from here on as well)

Oh...oh you feel so wonderful…

(moan)

So tight…Mmm… This is heaven baby…

This is what my good boy deserves…

(moan)

You’ve been so good for me…

So obedient… wanting to make me happy…

(moan)

You’ve done that baby I’m so happy with you…

You’re such a good boy...

(moan)  
You have such an excellent cock baby

I love it

(moan)

I love my good boy

(moan)

I’m getting closer now baby.  
It’s ok, you can cum any time you want.  
You won’t disappoint me. I’ll just carry on riding you…

(moan)

Ah, I can’t stop…  
I’m your goddess and I can’t get enough of you baby.

(moan)

My good boy is so incredible  
I love you so much

(moan)

Uh… I’m cumming...I’m going to cum on your cock..

I want you to cum with me… cum inside me my good boy

(moan)

It’s going to feel so good…

I love you…

(moan)

(Improv to orgasm)  
//suggestions: Please...please...please...please///

(heavy breathing after climax)

Come here baby

(Blanket sounds)

(breathing)

You did so well…(kiss)

(breath in and out)

Mmm...I hope you enjoyed that.

(giggle) I sure did…(kiss)

Here get nice and close, you can spoon me or I can spoon you, I don’t really mind….

Hm, you want me like that?

Ok, baby.

(shuffling sound)

That’s better you can hold on to me tight

Mmm… I got you baby…(kiss)

Good boy… you did so well

(breath)

I hope we could get rid of some stress you had.

Mmmm… breathe with me again baby

(breath in and out)

That’s it.

I’m just going to run my hands up and down your body

(kiss) You’re safe baby

(breath)

I’m going to stay with you…

I’ll make sure you are safe and loved…

You can just drift off any time you want…(kiss)

Sweet dreams baby…

(relaxing breathing to fade out)

[The end]

//Thanks for reading my script//

§ copyright reedit u/NyandalfTheGray §


End file.
